Conventionally, entries into books and slips at banks and elsewhere are done with a computer according to a program written in the COBOL language (see, for instance, "Programming Language COBOL" published in September 1985 by American National Standard Inc.). However, in a print control system including a printer unit controlled by a print control statement defined in the COBOL language, a print line position can be specified, whereas a print column position cannot be specified. For this reason, a program for preparing a complex book or document inevitably has to be complicated in structure and, moreover, the preparation of such a book or document takes a long period of time.